


I want to debut with you

by akanenonohara



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanenonohara/pseuds/akanenonohara
Summary: Akane fears Tsumugi will quit being an idol after she defended Akane, and was yelled at by the producer. (Based lightly on blooming clover)
Relationships: Akane Nonohara/Tsumugi Shiraishi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I want to debut with you

**Author's Note:**

> I like akane a lot

The foot steps echoed loudly through the halls, as the girl quickly made her way towards the main office. She slammed the door open, causing everyone inside to look her way.  
“Has anyone seen Tsumurin?!” she seemed to be in panic.  
“Tsumugi? I don’t think she’s in today...” one woman answered, then looking towards one of the other girls in the room.  
“Akane, is something wrong?” she made her way towards Akane, a small look of concern on her face.  
“Ah...! It’s nothing Shihorin! Don’t worry about it! Don’t worry! Akane just thought Tsumurin ate her pudding...Akane was gonna teach her a lesson! Haha!” Akane forced a smile, and Shiho let out a “pff” noise and gave a small smile.  
“Akane, you can always buy more pudding. Onee-san will buy you some if you like~! Though, if anyone ate your pudding it was probably Reika-san,” the woman who first answered Akane spoke up again.  
“Rio...you’re probably right. Though it’s okay, you don’t need to buy more. Akane will get her own!” and with that she made her way back out the door. Closing the door behind her, Akane let out a small sigh.  
“This is bad...! Tsumurin didn’t come in today and it’s cause of me...! After she stood up for me...!” Akane mumbled to herself, catching the attention of another one of her friends and coworkers.  
“Akane? What’s wrong?” the girl stepped closer to her.  
“Roco-chan....have you happened to hear from Tsumurin?”   
“No, why do you ask?” Akane winced at this, nobody seemed to know where she was.  
“Akane was just wanting to talk to her, but it’s okay! Akane will go ask Pro-chan,” with this, Akane ran off from her friend and down the hall, leaving a confused Roco standing by the office door.  
Akane arrived at one of the training rooms, she looked in, hoping maybe Tsumugi or producer were inside, but she was let down. She turned away from the door, and began walking again. Though as she was walking, she bumped into something, or rather, someone.   
“Nonohara-san?” a familiar voice reached Akane’s ears.  
“T-Tsumurin! I’ve searched the whole office for you! Everyone said you weren’t in today, where were you?” Akane’s face was plastered with a multitude of emotions. It seemed like she was trying to keep up her happy-go-lucky act, but concern and worry were mixed in there too.  
“I just got here, I got a bit lost in town. Nonohara-san, you don’t seem like yourself, what’s wrong?” Tsugumi carefully placed a hand on Akane’s shoulder.  
“Umm...Tsumurin...can we talk somewhere else? Akane feels like the girls in the training room can hear us,” Akane let out a small laugh.  
“Okay, let’s go to the roof. Nobody should be there now,” Tsumugi lightly grabbed Akane’s hand and the two made their way towards the rooftop.   
Akane opened the door to the roof, a small gust of wind blew past the two girls.   
“It’s a bit cold today...” Tsumugi noted, looking at Akane.  
“Well, it is almost winter!” Akane smiled a bit.  
“That’s more like Nonohara-san, that’s a real smile...” Tsumugi couldn’t help but smile herself upon seeing her smile as well.  
“What is it that’s bothering you, Nonohara-san?” with this, Akane’s smile faltered. Her face turned into a mix of emotions once more.  
“You see, Tsumurin...I thought you weren’t going to come back to work...” Akane looked down at her feet.  
“What? Why? I only got a little lost,” Tsumugi once again placed a hand on Akane’s shoulder.  
“‘Cause...Pro-chan yelled at you! You stood up for Akane and Pro-chan yelled at you. It was all my fault, it’s okay if I can’t debut yet! I’m fine with making everyone laugh as the opening act. Akane doesn’t want to bother anyone...especially not you,” with this, Akane wiped her eyes a little. It seemed like she was crying.  
“Nonohara-san...I stood up for you because Producer’s decision was awful! You’ve been here longer than I have and you still haven’t debuted. I don’t care if he yells at me, his decision was wrong. You always do your best to make everyone smile and laugh, yet he won’t let you try and do that on stage. Nonohara, you are an amazing idol. I’ve seen you practice, and I see how you treat the other idols and your fans. You deserve to debut,” Tsumugi moved her hand from Akane’s shoulder, to Akane’s head, petting it lightly.  
“I’m not going to quit, and I’m not going to leave you either. Nonohara-san, I want to see you debut, I want to debut with you,” Tsumugi continued petting Akane as she spoke, until Akane looked up at her.  
“Akane is...really happy you’re not going anywhere and Akane is really happy you did that for her,” Akane smiled lightly at Tsumugi.  
“I’ve never seen this side of Nonohara-san. I really love this part of you too,” Tsumugi smiled back at her.  
“W-What...?” Akane’s face turned red at that statement, followed by Tsumugi’s once she realized what she had said.  
“Akane...really loves you too...” she chuckled a bit as she said this. The two girls stood on the rooftop, hand-in-hand, both of their faces bright red, and enjoyed this moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> okay fine real note ive never written anything ML before so this is a first Tsumugi is OOC i know leave me alone


End file.
